gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Diva Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Diva by Beyoncé (Karmatronic Club Remix) is featured in Diva, the thirteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions Girls and Blaine. The solos are sung by Blaine, Brittany, Tina, and Unique. When Finn needs some interesting things to tackle Regionals, Ms. Pillsbury comes up with the idea of "Diva Week" where the New Directions' members can display their inner diva. The song starts after everyone starts to get competitive as to who will win "Diva Week" and they storm out of the room. In the McKinley High Auditorium dressing room, Brittany, Tina, Unique and Blaine are seen being divas as they hit their make-up assistants and forces them to help them dress. Later, the four take to the stage with Marley and Kitty in stunning outfits similar to those a diva would wear. They dance and sing with their diva attitudes and at the end of the performance, they sit back down in their seats in the choir room. LYRICS: Unique: Oh! Brittany (Unique): I'm a, (Yeah Diva!) a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Oh!) I'm a, I'm a diva Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (Oh) Unique: Stop the track, let me state facts I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back Brittany: Fifty million 'round the world And they said that I couldn't get it I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend Tina: How you gone be talkin' You act like I just got up in it Been the number one diva in this game for a minute Unique: I know you read the paper The one that they call a queen Every radio round the world know me 'Cause that's where I be Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls (Unique): (Yeah) I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva) I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls: (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a (Yeah), of a hustla Unique with Brittany, Blaine and New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls: Of a hustla (Unique: Yeah), Of a, of a hustla (Unique: Mmm) Unique (New Directions Girls): When he pull up (Ooh), wanna pop my hood up (Ooh) Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler (Cooler) Brittany (New Directions Girls): Getting money (Gettin' money) Divas getting money (Money) If you ain't getting money Then you ain't got nothing for me Unique (New Directions Girls): Tell me somethin (Tell me somethin') Where your boss at? (Where your boss at?) Where my ladies up in there That like to talk back (That like to talk back) Brittany (New Directions Girls): I wanna see ya (Wanna see ya), I'd like to meet cha (I'd like to meet ya) What you said, she ain't no diva (She ain't no diva) Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a (Yeah), of a hustla Unique with Brittany, Blaine and New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls: Of a hustla (Unique: Yeah), of a, of a hustla (Unique: Ow) Tina with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made Blaine and Tina with New Directions Girls: This is a stick, up stick up Brittany: I need them bags, uh, that money Blaine and Tina with New Directions Girls: Stick up, stick up Brittany: You see them ask where that money Unique: All my ladies get it up I see you, I do the same Take it to another level No passengers on my plane Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls: I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva Blaine and Tina with New Directions Girls: This is a stick, up stick up Brittany: I need them bags, uh, that money Blaine and Tina with New Directions Girls: Stick up, stick up Brittany: You see them ask where that money Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): Diva is a female version of a hustla (Ohh!) (Yeah, diva!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (I'm a diva!) Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls: I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva, (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (8x) I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey Kategorie:Videos